The present invention relates to elimination or minimization of scar tissue contracture resulting from cosmetic surgery, and more particularly is directed to assuring that the scar tissue that forms following breast implantation will not contract within the breast to cause hardness, pain or asymmetry.
Plastic surgery involving breast implantation by silicone injection is well known and was once widely practiced but is no longer in vogue. Preferred techniques now use implantation of an enclosed silicone gel. In the breast implantation operation, the sac implant of circular outline is introduced, in one common approach, into the breast via a semi-lunar incision around the areola. Because the implant is a foreign object the body builds a layer of scar tissue around the implant to seek to wall it off from the surrounding tissues. A circular internal scar, which is initially soft, forms about the outline of the sac. However, because scar tissue tends to contract in a linear dimension, there is a subsequent tendency to internal contracture in a ring-like pattern around the implant. Scar contracture results in breast hardening, sometimes asymmetry, and occasionally causes pain by distorting nerves in the region. Unless the scar tissue area is vigorously massages on a regular basis scar tissue contracture can take place. Accordingly, it has been the practice for women following breast implantation to require post-operative treatment by a physician or medical aide. The doctor must advise the patient to massage and compress the breast vigorously on a daily basis for a period of time in an effort to insure that the breast stays soft and to inhibit the scar tissue contracture that takes place.
However, this procedure is very time consuming for the patient. Women usually cannot exert the force that strong professional hands can apply, and they may be uncertain of the particular actions that must be undertaken. Moreover, dormant scar tissue can be reactivated and commence contracture again under stressful circumstances, such as infection or some illness. Also it may be required under some circumstances of contracture for a doctor to use a manual capsulotomy procedure, physically breaking down contracted scar tissue. When this is done against strongly resisting tissue the gel implant can also burst or commence leaking, requiring emergency procedures to evacuate the fluid.
A need therefore exists for some means, readily usable, which is effective for preventing the breasts from hardening due to scar contracture following implantation. Such means should soften scar tissue following breast implantation and be effective under a variety of circumstances. Further it must be simple, relatively inexpensive, adjustable for use regardless of the individual's physique, and readily and conveniently applicable by the patient. It must manipulate and apply pressure to the breast in such fashion that the requisite forces act to prevent the contracture of scar tissue without other adverse effects.